<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Wars Week - shorts &amp; one-shots by Brighteyes3216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323107">Spooky Wars Week - shorts &amp; one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216'>Brighteyes3216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Character Death, Coma, Dark Ritual, Dreams and Nightmares, Mandalorian Culture, Predator/Prey, Resurrection, Sharing a Body, Sith, Sithspawn Stewjoni, Suicide, WIP, Waking Dreams, life-force draining, planet - stewjoni, predator instincts, ritual death, stewjoni culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My ideas, which I will flesh out as I get more free time in my life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Wars Week - shorts &amp; one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry, but work became crazy (surprise overtime!!) and I did not have time to write these. Half of these are partially written, and some just have detailed outlines (or for one, I just have the concepts). I have two ideas for each day, because I was going to do a collab with a podfic-er. We’ll see if they’ll still want to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I will update this story with new chapters as I finish the shorts (and I’ll update this index with the chapter numbers).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 1 - Darkside Magic}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Asajj Ventress reconnects with her heritage on Dathomir</span></li>
<li><span>While on the run with Satine, Obi-Wan performs an ancient ritual found on the walls of an abandoned temple buried in the sands of Mandalore.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 2 - Nightmares and Dreamscapes}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>In a coma from injuries, Obi-Wan meets versions of himself from every possible branch of reality and learns how he dies in each</span></li>
<li><span>Vader dreams of what could have been, and then fantasy turns to horror. </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 3 - A Haunted Planet}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>On Boz Pity, with no living residents, the spirits reign supreme.</span></li>
<li><span>As a Jedi Ranger, Obi-Wan’s job was to investigate any oddities the ExploraCorps find: a planet with a massive Force presence but no people.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 4 - Teeth, Claws, and other Weapons}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>To be a predator and a peacekeeper - Shaak Ti walks that fine line.</span></li>
<li><span>Weapons are sacred to Mandalorians, and their maintenance is a ritual unto itself.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 5 - Ancient Enemies}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>[Jedi &amp; Mandalorians]</span></li>
<li><span>[Jedi &amp; Sith]</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 6 - The Unknown Regions}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Obi-Wan, an ExploraCorps member, is tracing the cries in the Force from a child through the unknown regions, and discovers Exegol</span></li>
<li><span>Feemor, on a mission to find his missing brother-padawan, goes into the unknown regions and finds a planet giving off an unusual Force presence.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Day 7 - Hidden Monster}</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The Stewjoni have a legend about monsters that hide amongst them.</span></li>
<li><span>Obi-Wan had been hiding his nature for so long, so much so that he does not know what he really looks like any more. </span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>